Epic Meap Chronicles: Kh2cool's Version of Epic Meap
'Part 1' (a normal afternoon in Danville, Phineas and Ferb have invited there friends from there epic adventure with Meap there) Phineas: So guys, do you know why I called you here? Meap: Were planning on defeating Klasky Csupo? Really, we never beat him. Phineas: No, Ferb and I built a time machine to prevent Klasky Csupo from taking over the universe. Jake: This is 2013, who cares about Klasky Csupo anymore. Phineas: Well in case you don't know, if we don't beat him we die... Jake: Oh yeah, then lets fire than puppy up and go back in time! Phineas: Its not that simple. You see the hard-drive is scanning time periods that don't exist, like our epic adventure to stop Mitch and find that doughnut months ago is screwed up. Sonic: I don't see what the problem is, lets check it out. Who knows it may be fun. Phineas: No, I'm not letting anyone in the time machine until its fixed. (pulls out screw driver) Knuckles: Don't worry Phineas we understand... Phineas: You do? Knuckles: Of course- GRAB HIM AND STUFF HIM IN A SACK! Mario: (stuffs Phineas in a sack and stuffs it in the time machine) (The gang gets in time machine) 'Part 2: Bikini Bottom' Past French Narrator: Ah, Bikini Bottom home of Spongebob Squarepants and all you get the point. (time machine lands in Bikini Bottom) Jake: (opens door) Well, were here... Meap: Now I know this time machine is messed up, When I started that adventure I was still in my home planet with Mario and then I went to KFC. Past Spongebob: (walks out house) I'm Ready! I'm Ready! I'm Ready! Spongebob: Hey he looks like me! Meap: He is you, ya' idiot.. Sonic: (swallows a bubble) How do you guys do this? Finn: Do what? Sonic: Breathe underwater, I have to swallow a bubble every five seconds but you guys are fine. Phineas: Ferb and I created special gum. Mario: In the Mushroom Kingdom its fine to break the laws of physics. Sonic: You say it like its not like that in my world, in almost every Sonic I'm breathing in space in the last level. Mario: Your also always going through a green grass or beach as your first level and eggman factory as your last. Sonic: Hey your first level is always the Mushroom Kingdom and your last is Bowser's castle!! (Mario and Sonic argue over why the sky is blue) Meapette: I don't get it, they were just arguing over cliche levels, why are they now talking about why the sky is blue? Meap: Makes since to me. Finn: This time is jacked up. Old Meap: Meap! Meap! Meap! Meap: This is terrible to watch. Spongebob :Aaaah...I gotta use the gents room (walks away) 'Part 2' Spongebob: (bumps into Past Spongebob) Past Spongebob: Ow! Spongebob: Hey this is some weird mirror. Past Spongebob: I don't think its a mirror. Spongebob: I'm you. Past Spongebob: And your me? Spongegbob: Yeah..from the future... Finn: Spongebob! We can't mess with anything from the past, it might alter the future! Spongebob: But this past, never happened. (The gang is teleported to Tails's lab) Sonic: Where are we? Phineas: I think it teleported us to where the next events happen. Tails: What the heck, I had a lab? Jake: Directors cut, maybe? Tails: I only have a workshop. Past Sonic: Now after I eat my strength will build up. Past Patrick: (eats Chili dog) Sonic: Was I really that fat? Mario: When can we get out of here, this is so weird. Meap: Are you paying attention, study the project. Mario: (writing down things on a notebook) Okay "Lies, Lies, and more lies, none of this ever happened". Past Tails: Good luck on your journey. Tails: And why am I so little? Knuckles: Your still little bone head... (the past gang go into the portal) Soni'''c: Let follow them. (the gang walk into the portal) '''Past Sonic: (knocks on door) Past Mario: Sonic long time no see. (punches Past Sonic) Past Sonic: Sonic, old Buddy old Pal. (punches Past Mario) Mario: (hiding behind bushes) When did I live here? Luigi: I don't know, is this even the Mushroom Kingdom? Meap: Remember you guys, were studying? Knuckles: What does studying false past have to do with killing Klasky Csupo? Sonic: Sorry Meap, but this is kinda getting annoying. Can we go home? Meap: No. We left it back at Bikini Bottom and I don't know how to get back. Phineas: OH NO! Sonic: OH NO! Luigi: OH NO! Finn: OH NO! Kool-aid Guy: (falling from sky) OH YEAH!! (falls painfully and his glass breaks) (Finn and Jake lick the spilled Kool-aid) Phineas: I wonder how many flies had flew into his liquid before. Isabella: I don't wanna know. Past Mario: Sorry I can't go on another adventure I'm finally on a da- Knuckles: This is lame. Sonic: Well, how do we get out of this terrible time, that never happen? Tails :I know how, you know how people say if you run around the earth you can go back to your normal time? Phineas: No. Tails: (stares at Tails) (everyone gets on Sonic's back) Sonic: You guys do know, you weight a ton right? Ferb: Yes, yes we do. (Sonic runs around the Earth) 'Part 3' Knuckles: Way to go Sonic you didn't take us that far in time! Sonic: Maybe because your A- Tails: (coughs loudly while Sonic is talking) Sonic: SS's are way too big. Meap: Where are we? Past Shadow: (throws bomb in Meap's mouth) Past Meap: (swallows bomb) Meap: I can't do that! Really I tried- and ended up in a hospital. Mario: Does this have something to do with spaghetti? Meap: Yeah, I think so. Mario: Who is that black Sonic anyway? Meap: The Emo Prince. Mario: Who's the Emo King. Everyone except Mario: SASUKE!!! Knuckles: (breaks a hole in a brick wall) Gah! What the heck is wrong with this place? Tails: Take it easy Knuckles, you might somehow alter the future! Knuckles: I DON'T CARE! (picks up Tails and runs over to Past Meap and Shadow) Past Shadow: (throws a bomb at Meap) Past Meap: (swallows Bomb) Knuckles: (reaches down in Meap's throat, grabs the bomb and shoves it in Tails's throat) Tails: NO WAIT KNUCK- (Blows up) Mordecai: Dude what's wrong with you! You messed up the past! (punches Knuckles) Knuckles: Nobody, and I mean NOBODY punches me and gets away with it. (Knuckles and Mordecai start beating each other up) Phineas: GUYS STOP! (the gang teleports to a different world) Mordecai: (elbows Knuckles) Where are we? Phineas: Knuckles blew up Tails, and messed up the past. Jake: Way to go Knuckles. Knuckles: You obviously don’t know how long, that I’ve been waiting to to that! Phineas: How are we gonna get back to our time period now? Sonic: Hey looks it’s Eggman! Alternate Robotnik: PINGAS Alternate Sonic: Not this again. Phineas: This is really bad, we have no food or water- Jake: What are you talking about Phineas, I packed Spaghetti for all of us. Ferb: I also brought Lemonade. Phineas: -No shelter. Sonic: -Hey guys, we can all sleep on these futons! Phineas: Okay, we have food, water and shelter! But were trapped in a strange time period with no time machine! Alternate Shadow: HERE I COME YOU CREEP! Alternate Meap: CHICK- Alternate Sonic: SHADOW WHAT THE? Alternate Shadow: What? Alternate Sonic: You killed Meap! Alternate Shadow: That was Meap? Alternate Sonic: Yes... Alternate Shadow: I had no Idea... Alternate Classic Sonic: Are we gonna get sued? Meap: Why did I have to die, is it because I’m beautiful? Alternate Candace: (peeping her head out of the bushes) I GOTTA TELL THE BOYS! Phineas: That was weird, was she just stalking them? Knuckles: Phineas, please. Candace is weird even in our time period. Mario: Hey what do you know, I have Candace on speed dial. Knuckles: (shoves Mario’s cell phone down his throat) Meap: Guys, we better follow that Candace! (Team Meap follows Candace) Alternate Candace: Phineas, Ferb come here! Alternate Phineas: Candace, I told you, were having another day off. Alternate Candace: No not that, MEAP IS IN THE HOSPITAL! Alternate Phineas: We’ll get to the Hospital faster on my giant cannon. Alternate Candace: You guys would be so BUSTED if this wasn’t an emergency. (Alternates Phineas, Ferb and Candace are shot out of the cannon and to the Hospital) Phineas: Guys, let’s follow them! Knuckles: Why would I wanna do that, so we can revive Tails? Sonic: Yeah. Pretty much. Knuckles: Good, my fist is hungry. (Team Meap shoot themselves out off the cannon and into the Hospital) Alternate Classic Sonic: Man, oh man we are gonna get sued! Alternate Sonic: Shut up! We can't worry about that right now. Alternate Shadow: Well, I'm off. Alternate Sonic: Nuh uh, your the one who did this. Alternate Shadow: Oh yeah, well Tails never came here. Alternate Classic Sonic: Oh no, his friends are here! Alternate Shadow: Bye! (Team Meap busts through the Hospital ceiling) Sonic: Man that hurt, I need to go to the Hospital too. Phineas: Guys umm, were kinda making a scene. Meap: Yeah especially in front of our alternate timeline selves. Alternate Classic Sonic: Good grief, what’s going on? Knuckles: “Good Grief”? Meap: Guess this time period is tame. Alternate Meap: Ugh.... Meap! Alternate Phineas: Hey everyone, Meap woke up! Alternate Shadow: I'll be leaving then. Alternate Sonic: No. Alternate Shadow: I don't see Tails here. Alternate Sonic: He went to the store to get something, he'll be here soon. Knuckles: TAILS? DON’T TELL ME HE’S ALIVE RIGHT NOW!! (beats up Shadow) Meap: Guys, were causing a scene! Knuckles: Yeah, so. Meap: We might alter the timeline! Somehow even though this is false. Alternate Phineas: I’m confused. What’s going on? Knuckles: This is an allusion! Alternate Phineas: How stupid do you think I am? Meap: Knuckles, THE JIG’S UP GUYS RUN!! (Team Meap runs out the hospital) Doctor: It will take about 2 or 3 weeks for Meap to recover. Alternate Shadow: (smiles) Alternate Phineas: (frowns) Alternate Classic Sonic: I’m gonna go see what’s going on outside, (walks outside) Who are you guys? Meap: We’ll explain later, just give up a time machine first. Alternate Classic Sonic: Umm.. (gives Meap time machine) Meap: Were going home! Mario: (takes time machine) I wonder what’s gonna happen later! (Team Meap is sent an hour later into the past) Rigby: (accidentally sits on the time machine, and breaks it) Way to go Mario, this is all you’re fault! Alternate Tails: Chocolate or Strawberry? Maybe Pistachio, because it's green... Alternate Sonic: Hey Tails! Alternate Tails: I mean this isn't the tool aisle! Alternate Shadow: We know you were just buying Ice Cream! And what's that in the cart? Alternate Tails: NOTHING! Alternate Shadow: Yeah, right. Alternate Tails: Don't come any closer! Knuckles: Tails? I’M GONNA KILL YOU! (begins beating up Alternate Tails) Alternate Tails: Knuckles, you look funny? Knuckles: (gives Alternate Tails two black eyes) SO DO YOU! Alternate Tails: Ouch... Knuckles: (throws Tails in the ground, pulls him back up and brings out a mallet) HEY ITS WACK-A-MOLE! (beats Tails with the mallet) Alternate Tails: (tries to limp out the door) Knuckles: Oh this isn’t over! (grabs Alternate Tails and shoves him in a meat locker) Alternate Phineas: (jaw drops) Meap: This is an allusion. Phineas: GUYS RUN! Sonic: Guys, I’m sure there’s a time machine in Tails Workshop. (Team Meap runs to Tail’s Workshop) Phineas: There’s got to be something, that can send us back to the present time period. Knuckles: (reading Alternate Tails’s diary) I hope this reading this diary doesn’t alternate the future, I wanna post his entire diary on Facebook. Phineas: Knuckles, this is no time for fooling around. We’ve gotta get back to our time period. Knuckles: If Tails does come out of the meat locker. I’m gonna sleep in his bed, cover his bathroom in filth and call the pizza guy and send him a thousand pizza’s to his house. (Knuckles looks around Alternate Tails’s Workshop to see he has an expensive vase) Knuckles: (purposely breaks vase) whoops... Meap: GUYS, I have an idea! Sonic: Lay it on me. Meap: Well I know how to go back to the present time. We need the Master Emerald! Knuckles: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA- NO! Meap: Dude, come on! Knuckles: If you were the guardian of Earth. Would you just hand Earth over to me? Meap: YES. Sonic: Oh Knuckles we get if, we’ll just think of some other way- GRAB HIM AND STUFF HIM IN A SACK! Knuckles: What the h- (gets stuffed in a sack) (at Angel Island) Alternate Knuckles: (wearing leg warmers, singing to himself) Some boys take a beautiful girl. And hide her away from the rest of the world I want to be the one to walk in the sun Oh girls they want to have fun. Oh girls just want to have - Sonic: Uhh. Knuckles? Alternate Knuckles: Oh great goodness Sonic, you snuck up on me! Sonic: I was watching you this whole time! Alternate Knuckles: Sonic, you’re so skinny. It’s un-human! Sonic: Alternate Knuckles, we need to Master Emerald. Knuckles: (gets out of the sack) First off I said, nobody gets the Master Emerald. And second could you have at least washed the sack It smells like a load of sh- Sonic: LALALALALA! Knuckles: -t. And third why would I wanna revive Tails anyway, he’s annoying! Phineas: Knuckles, that’s enough were gonna revive Tails. Ferb: Besides, if Tails is revived. Don’t you wanna have someone to beat up everyday? Knuckles: See why is it that Ferb is the only person that speaks the truth? Let’s revive Tails! Mario: Yeah, I gotta go home and feed Yoshi. Sometimes he eats part of my house. Alternate Eggman: Not so fast! (grabs Master Emerald) Sonic: Look it’s a giant talking Egg! Alternate Eggman: Sonic, didn’t you lose wait. ANYWAY! Prepare for trouble! Make it double! To protect the world from- Knuckles: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Alternate Eggman: Taking the Master Emerald, what’s it look like? Knuckles: (cracks his knuckles) It looks like I’m gonna crack you like the egg you are! (beats up Eggman) Alternate Knuckles: Oh good grief! Oh my word! Knuckles: SHUT UP! Mario: Wait I have an idea, if kill someone- Ferb: Temporarily right? Mario: Sure whatever. Anyway, if we kill someone it might alter the timeline and take us to some place with a time machine. Knuckles: Yeah, but who? Tails is already dead, remember? Ferb: Perhaps it should be Rigby. He purchased a time machine once at a yard sale, maybe if we kill him we can buy the time machine. Rigby: What, no! Mordecai: Dude, they’ll revive you. Rigby: But, why does it have to be me? Knuckles: (cracks knuckles) Because were not total losers! Rigby: WHAT- I DON’T WANNA D- Knuckles: (shoves a bomb down Rigby’s throat) …. Rigby: NO WAIT, MORDECAI HELP M- (blows up) (the gang teleports to the Park) Mario: (gets up) WOO! HOO! RIGBY DIED! Phineas: Why are you happy about that? Mario: Because, we get to go to a different time period. Phineas: Well I hope Knuckles is happy, first Tails and now Rigby! Meap: Don’t worry all we need to do is make sure someone doesn’t buy the time machine. Benson: {walks over} Hey Mordecai! Are you enjoying you’re day off? Mordecai: Day..off? Benson: You know the paid day off for all of you’re hard work! Mordecai: Hard work..? Uh- I mean HARD WORK! (Benson walks away) Mario: What was that all about? Luigi: Rigby doesn’t exist in this time period, remember? Mario: Oh yeah. Phineas: Guys, I think I’ve found the yard sale. Man: Hey kid, what would you like? Phineas: A time machine. Man: That’ll be $15. Phineas: Finally, alright. Take us back to just about 5 minutes ago. (Team Meap teleports back to 5 minutes, in Emerald Island) Past Mario: Wait I have an idea, if kill someone- Past Ferb: Temporarily right? Past Mario: Sure whatever. Anyway, if we kill someone it might alter the timeline and take us to some place with a time machine. Past Knuckles: Yeah, but who? Tails is already dead, remember? Past Ferb: Perhaps it should be Rigby. He purchased a time machine once at a yard sale, maybe if we kill him we can buy the time machine. Past Rigby: What, no! Past Mordecai: Dude, they’ll revive you. Past Rigby: But, why does it have to be me? Past Knuckles: (cracks knuckles) Because were not total losers! Past Rigby: WHAT- I DON’T WANNA D- Past Knuckles: (shoves a bomb down Rigby’s throat) …. Phineas: STOP! Sonic: (reaches down in Past Rigby’s throat and throws bomb into the sky) NOT HAPPENING AGAIN! Past Knuckles: WHAT THE HECK? WHAT’S GOING ON?!? Past Rigby: I’m alive! Sonic: Dude, chill. We did you a favor. Rigby: (appears) HUH? Where am I? Phineas: Welcome back Rigby! Rigby: Thanks a lot Knuckles. Knuckles: No, problem! Mario: Now what do we do. Phineas: We prevent Tails death. (Team Meap teleports back to 4 hours ago) Past Mario: Who is that black Sonic anyway? Past Meap: The Emo Prince. Past Mario: Who's the Emo King. Past Everyone except Mario: SASUKE!!! Past Knuckles: (breaks a hole in a brick wall) Gah! What the heck is wrong with this place? Past Tails: Take it easy Knuckles, you might somehow alter the future! Past Knuckles: I DON'T CARE! (picks up Tails and runs over to Past Meap and Shadow) Alternate Past Shadow: (throws a bomb at Meap) Alternate Past Meap: (swallows Bomb) Past Knuckles: (reaches down in Meap's throat, grabs the bomb and shoves it in Tails's throat) Past Tails: NO WAIT KNUCK- (Blows up) Past Mordecai: Dude what's wrong with you! You messed up the past! (punches Knuckles) Past Knuckles: Nobody, and I mean NOBODY punches me and gets away with it. (Knuckles and Mordecai start beating each other up) Past Phineas: GUYS STOP! Sonic: SHOOT! WE WERE TOO LATE! Phineas: (sigh) Send us back 2 minutes earlier. (Team Meap teleports 2 minutes earlier) Past Knuckles: (breaks a hole in a brick wall) Gah! What the heck is wrong with this place? Past Tails: Take it easy Knuckles, you might somehow alter the future! Past Knuckles: I DON'T CARE! (picks up Tails and runs over to Past Meap and Shadow) Phineas: NOW KNUCKLES STOP HIM! Knuckles: STOP! Past Knuckles: What the heck? Knuckles: You can’t hurt Tails. Past Knuckles: …... Knuckles: Ummm...THAT’S MY JOB! (punches Past Knuckles, then shoves as many bombs as he can down Tails throat) Past Tails: NO WAIT KNUCK- (Blows up) Phineas: KNUCKLES! Knuckles: Come on Tails and bombs, how could I pass that up? Phineas: (pulls out time machine) Send us back, four minutes earlier. (Team Meap teleports 4 minutes earlier) Past Meap: The Emo Prince. Past Mario: Who's the Emo King. Past Everyone except Mario: SASUKE!!! Past Knuckles: (breaks a hole in a brick wall) Gah! What the heck is wrong with this place? Past Tails: Take it easy Knuckles, you might somehow alter the future! Past Knuckles: I DON'T CARE! (picks up Tails and runs over to Past Meap and Shadow) Alternate Past Shadow: (throws a bomb at Meap) Alternate Past Meap: (swallows Bomb) Past Knuckles: (reaches down in Meap's throat then grabs a bomb) Phineas: STOP!! Past Knuckles: There’s a second Phineas? Phineas: I’m Phineas from the future! Past Phineas: Let me guess, Knuckles somehow alters the future right? Phineas: Yes. Past Tails: What was it like? Knuckles: It was a world without you. So it was great. Tails: (appears) What happened, and why is smoke coming out of my mouth? Sonic: It’s because Knuckles shoved a bomb down you’re throat. Knuckles: Tails is back? Well, it’s Knuckle-sandwich time. Past Meap: Well we didn’t figure anything out. Meap: I really don’t care about this timeline anymore. Time Travel was confusing as it is. (brings out time machine) Send us back to Bikini Bottom! (Team Meap teleports to the Bikini Bottom) Phineas: Meap, what are we doing here? Meap: This is where we arrived remember? We left the time machine here because we teleported to Tails “Lab”. Phineas: Oh yeah I forgot all about that. Past Jake: (opens door) Well, were here... Knuckles: Get the- Tails: LALA'!' Knuckles: -Back into you’re time machine! Past Phineas: Knuckles, aren’t you still in the time machine! Knuckles: (evily stares at Phineas) Past Phineas: ALRIGHTS GUYS LET’S SCRAM! (gets back in time machine) THE END Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Master ventus Category:Meap Category:An Epic Story Of Meap Category:Mario Category:FUTURE! Category:Time Travel Category:Sonic